Diffractive head up displays use coherent type light source in order to illuminate a display, and then to project a virtual image through a diffractive combiner. The usage of diffractive technology in this kind of application implies a necessity to have an adapted projection unit able to interact correctly with the diffractive combiner especially concerning the image quality.
The phenomenon of speckle appears when we illuminate a display or a naturally rough surface with a light spatially and temporally coherent as the light generated by a laser source. This phenomenon can be useful for certain applications such as measuring deformation of objects. But in other applications such as projection systems, including those associated with head-up display application using diffractive components, the suppression of this phenomenon is very important to improve the quality of the virtual image perceived by user.
As mentioned above, the statistical properties of the speckle generally depend from one hand on the coherence of the incident beam and on the other hand on the diffused mediums crossed by the light beam. In a projection system, including systems used in head-up display based on diffractive elements, the average size of speckle depends also on the optical system used after the display (lens, diffractive combiner and in some cases human eye).
Up to today, almost all the currently patented speckle reduction devices uses complex optical systems and requires precise adjustments that can not be easily implemented for industrial application. We cite for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,630; US2008/0055698A1; WO 00/65401 and EP1257869 B1, U.S. 2009/0231720A1, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
All these are based on averaging of phase (case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,630; US2008/0055698A1 and) using rocking motion of a mirror; or on averaging the polarization of the light beam (case of EP1257869 B1). In all cases the usage of minors presents many limitations:                The application of a movement of translation or tilting on the minor involves only a translation of wave front. In other words the averaging is done on several identical shifted wave fronts, this averaging reduces slightly the speckle but has no effect on the uniformization of the beam.        The usage of minors requires a very precise control to create a movement profile of movement adapted to averaging;        The most important weakness of mirror based solution is that this solution is available only for a speckle characterised by small amplitude.        
The purpose of the present invention is to give a solution to all the above described limitations of speckle reduction devices, by proposing a simple and small instrument for speckle reduction that can be integrated in any projection system without any need to modify the optical design of the projection system. Also the purpose of the present invention is a laser based projection system having the proposed speckle suppression device.